¡Nadie puede cambiar el destino!
by ranmaxakane1507
Summary: Ranma y Akane ya se esta llevando un "poco" mejor después de la boda fallida pero hay alguien que no esta deacuerdo ¿Podrán cambiar el destino que ya estaba escrito?
1. chapter 1

Un día normal como siempre ranma y akane corriendo para no llegar tarde al la escuela y discutiendo de quién fue la culpa, cuando de repente escuchan una campanilla y puuuush

Shampoo: nihao ranma. Hoy si tener cita con shampoo verdad que si!-abrazando a ranma con mucha fuerza

Ranma: Shampoo suéltame no vez que llegaré tarde a clases además me estas asfixiando--casi morado

Akane: Ranma ya me voy no puedo esperarte mientras te diviertes con tu "querida" prometida así que me adelantaré-- a akane ya casi se le escapaba la vena de la frente y apretando sus puños

Ranma se separa de Shampoo y empieza a correr gritando-- esperame Akane porfavor que yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde a clases

Shampoo pensando: Uy! esa chica violenta siempre estropear planes de Shampoo la verdad ya estoy cansada de ella -- y con esos pensamientos se fue para el retaurante

 **Neko- hank**

Colone: Hola Shampoo ¿Como te fue con mi querido yerno?

Shampoo: Uy abuela muy mal! Chica violenta solo entrometerse entre airen y yo solo mandarlo y ella no entender que airen quiere estar con Shampoo- -decía muy exaltada- -como me gustaría que lo dejara para que así airen confesar su amor a Shampoo

Colone: Mmmmmmm oye Shampoo y si le borramos la memoria a Akane para que no recuerde a Ranma nunca más?

Shampoo: No abuela ya Shampoo intentarlo una vez no funcionar chicha violenta ser muy testaruda para que los masajes en cabeza funcionar

Colone: Pero Shampoo esta vez es con un collar de hace 3 mil años existió el collar con el cuál una sirvienta se lo dio a una princesa haciendo que ella olvidará todo y la sirvienta la convenció de que ella devdebía de servile lo cual nunca mas recordo que ella era la verdadera princesa y por eso es infalible ya que la persona que lo porta u otra persona no se lo puede quitar, solo la persona que se lo colocó y tú Shampoo es quien se lo va a colocar por ende nadie se lo va a poder quitar, eso si akane no solo olvidará a ranma sino que olvidará absolutamente todo pero eso solo son detalles

Shampoo: Pueeeess el peor intento es el que no se hace y ¿donde estar ese collar abuela ?

Colone: Aquí esta -- lo saco de su manga--¿es muy bonito no crees?

Shampoo: Uy si abuela si no fuera mágico me lo dejo yo ji ji

Era un collar de oro, con una flor de cerezo rosa y en el centro una pequeña perla, era muy hermoso en realidad.

 **Escuela Furinkan**

Akane: Oye ranma puedes hacerme un favor?

Ranma: Mmm y que sería akane?

Akane: Puedes decirle a la familia que llegó un poco tarde puesto que tengo que quedarme ayudarle a Yuca con algo que es especial para ella así que me quedaré -- Yuca se le iba a confesar su amor por un chico pero le pidió akane que le ayudará a calmarse así que quedaron deacuerdo en hablar un rato hasta que llegará la hora de verse con el chico.

Ranma: Esta bien Akane, yo les avisaré

Akane: Muchas gracias Ranma - le regalo una sonrisa de esas que a él lo dejan en otro mundo

Ranma: Bu buu bueno Akane adiós

Algo que si era cierto es que ya no peleaban tanto, si peleaban por cualquier cosa pero eran menos frecuentes su "pequeñas discusionesdiscusiones"

 **Dojo Tendo**

Ranma: Ya llegué - anunciando su llegada

Kasumi: A ranma hola como te fue ? y akane? -- kasumi como siempre con su hermosa sonrisa

Ranma: Se quedó un rato con su amiga, así que me dijo que les dijera que llegaría algo tarde

Kasumi: O vaya espero que llegué a tiempo para cenar

Ranma: No te preocupes Kasumi. Iré a entrenar al Dojo -- se fue a entrenar unas horas

 **En las calles de Nerima**

Akane pensando: Vaya espero que a Yuca le vaya bien, estoy algo preocupada de que ese chico la lastimé pero no me dejó quedarme con ella -- de pronto todo se pusó negro

Shampoo: Jajajajaja chica violenta no volver a estorbar a Shampoo en sus planes- después de dejarla inconsciente le colocó el collar y la dejó ahí tirada

Momentos después...

Akane: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que pasó? pero lo mas importante ¿Quién soy?


	2. capitulo 2

Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche y una chica de cabellos azulados, confundida o mejor dicho perdida pensaba

Akane: *¿Donde estoy? La verdad no recuerdo nada, nisiquiera se como me llamó *-- Akane estaba muy asustada ya que nunca le gustó estar sola y mucho menos de noche

Depronto mientras seguía dando vueltas escucho un ruido y volvió a ver no muy segura, cuando vio tres perros los cuales no se veían muy amistosos que digamos

Akane : ¡Oh no! -- akane empieza a correr desesperada-- porfavor déjenme no quizé molestarlos

Los perros estaban apuntó de alcanzarla pero de pronto chocó con algo o mejor dicho alguien

Mousse: Oyeme akane ten mas cuidado no puedes tropezar con la gente así porque no te fijas-- la verdad el chino no la veía bien pero si pudo notar que era ella

Akane : O por favor discúlpame, pero necesito tú ayuda unos perros me andan persiguiendo y la verdad ya no puedo correr mas -- Akane estaba exhausta

Mousse : ¿ Akane desde cuando eres tan inútil que ni de unos perros te puedes defender?

La verdad ese comentario la enojo mucho pero no pudo reclamarle, primero porque no sabía quién rayos era Akane y segundo porque con unas cadenas que sacó de su manga logro ahuyentar a los perros que la perseguían

Akane : O muchas gracias, la verdad nose que hubiera pasado si no estuvieras

Ese comentario se le hizo muy raro a mousse ya que alguien tan orgullosa como ella no diría eso

Mousse: ¿Akane te sientes bien? ¿Que te pasa? ¿ Desde cuando eres tan amable?

Akane no muy segura dijo

Akane: te diré la verdad nose donde estoy, ni quién es Akane, ni quien eres tú, nose donde vivo, estoy perdida y cada vez estoy mas asustada por favor necesito tú ayuda

Mousse algo extrañado por lo que la peliazul le esta diciéndole ya que tampoco entiende mucho pero en eso piensa una idea

Mousse: * Oh la prometida de Ranma no tiene memoria por lo que veo, esto puede ser algo bueno para vengarme de ranma ya que él siempre se esta interponiendo en mi camino con Shampoo, vamos hacerle algo parecido para que sienta lo que yo siento jjjjjj esto va a estar bueno* -- Oh enserio que mal que no recuerdas nada, pero lo bueno es que aquí tienes a tú mejor amigo para decirte muuuucho sobre tí

Akane : ¿ Mejor amigo? Discúlpame pero de verdad no te recuerdo

Mousse : No te preocupes yo te contaré algunas cosas de tú vida mientras caminamos a tú casa Akane *tengo que ganarme su confianza primero* Por cierto para empezar te llamas Akane Tendo

Akane: * bueno él me salvó de esos perros así que creó que puedo confía en él además dice que antes de no recordar era mi mejor amigo y se nota que me tiene confianza al llamarme por mi nombre* Oh enserio, te lo agradecería muchísimo

 **En el Dojo Tendo**

Ranma terminaba su entrenamiento muy agotado, con mucha hambre y va a la cocina

Ranma: ¿Kasumi ya esta lista la cena?

Kasumi: Si ranma en un momento la serviré. Ranma tú me dijiste que Akane estaría aquí para cenar¿ Porque no a llegado?? la verdad estoy preocupada

Ranma :¿Qué? ¿Akane no a llegado aún?

Kasumi: Oh ranma estoy muy preocupada por Akane

De pronto aparece Nabiki

Nabiki: Vaya Ranma perdiste a mi hermanita, no quiero saber lo que va a decir papá por dejar a su bebé abandonada y si le pasó algo peor

Ranma: Cállate Nabiki, no es mi culpa, ella me dijo que me adelantará, además ya esta grandecita para cuidarse sola-- aunque ranma no pensaba eso que decía la verdad si estaba algo preocupado de que akane no llegará aún

Kasumi: Ranma se que estas muy cansado pero porfavor podrías ir a buscarla un momento porfavor

Ranma nunca a podido decirle que no a Kasumi así que suspiró y dijo

Ranma: sí Kasumi esta bien

Ranma estaba saliendo de la residencia Tendo cuando de pronto ve Akane muy entusiasmada hablando con mousse y se sintió un "poquito celoso"

Ranma* ¿Que le pasa Akane? Nosotros todos preocupados y ella jugando de interesante con Mousse*-- Akane que son estas horas de llegar a casa, ya es muy tarde y tú toda despreocupada

¿ Acaso no sabes que Kasumi se preocupa por tí?

Akane lo ve algo extrañada y le pregunta

Akane: ¿Pe pero tú quién eres?

 **Notas:** Gracias a todos los que me dan consejos para que pueda mejorar haciendo este fanfic ya que por si no saben este es el primer fanfic que hago y se los agradezco mucho por todo

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en *asteriscos*

Cuando narro después de que hablan los separó con unos --

Muchas gracias y esperó que les gusté


	3. capitulo 3

En las calles de Nerima se veían dos personas hablando una muy sorprendida por las cosas que le contaban y el otro con cara de que es el momento de su venganza

Mouse: * Ranma voy hacer tu vida tan miserable como la mía, y sabras que eso te pasa por entrometerte con mi amada shampoo y yo* -- Si akane empezaré por el inicio: te llamas akane tendo, hija de soun tendo, tienes 2 hermanas mayores llamadas nabiki y kasumi, vas a las escuela furinkan en segundo año y eres muy buena en el estudio aunque no muy buena en la cocina, la verdad eres muuuy mala en la cocina

Akane: ¡Espera! ¿no se cocinar? ¿ y es que mi mamá no me a enseñado??

Mousse:¡ Huy ! akane lo siento por que lo sepas así pero a lo que tengo entendido es que tú mamá ya no esta en este mundo lo siento muchísimo

Akane: ¿ Qué? ¿ No tengo mamá?

Estaba apunto de salirle unas lágrimas de los ojos de akane y mouse al verlo quiso animarla un poco

Mousse: Akane no llores por favor, se que suena duro pero tú papá y tus hermanas son muy buenos contigo y siempre se encargan de que estes bien, además tienes muuuchos amigos y personas que te quieren a tu lado como yo tú "mejor amigo" que te quiero muchisimo

Mousse estaba algo nervioso por decirle una mentira así, no es que no sea un "poco" verdad pero eso se podría mal interpretar. Akane se limpia las lágrimas y le sonríe muy sincera y agradable

Akane: Muchas gracias Mousse me alegro muchísimo que seas mi mejor amigo y estes conmigo, lamento no recordar pero siento un cariño muy grande hacía ti y gracias porque dices esas cosas tan bonitas

Mousse se pone un poco rojo por la radiante sonrisa que le regalo la peliazul y el comentario

Mousse* vaya akane cuando es amable es muuuy bonita, pero que estoy pensando ella es akane la de siempre y no me es nada atractiva * -- jajajajaja si si akane yo soy tú mejor amigo, "jamás" te defraudaria

Una parte de Mousse se sentía mal por utilizar akane para vengarse de ranma pero no quería perder esa oportunidad de oro

Akane: Muchas gracias Mousse y dime hay algo más que deba de saber??

Mousse: * A llegado el momento * si akane la verdad hay algo mas y es muy importante. La verdad nose como decírtelo

Akane se asusta un poco al ver la expresión que hizo Mousse

Akane: Hay Mousse por favor no me asustes ¿ qué es??

Mousse: Akane la verdad es que tú padre te a comprometido a casarte con un verdadero monstruo, es un pervertido, siempre te anda insultando, es un mujeriego, tiene otras 3 mas prometidas aparte de ti, le encanta acosarte y poner de excusa que te esta protegiendo, es un mantenido él y su padre y lo peor él tiene una maldición que cuando toca el agua fría se convierte en mujer es un verdadero desastre y una gran tragedia para ti mi querida amiga-- * ahora si akane va a tratar a ranma como shampoo me trata a mi, como una verdadera basura*

Mousse no podía dejar de pensar en la cara de ranma cuando akane le reclamará todas las cosas y akane tenía una cara de miedo que sólo ella sabía que sentía en ese momento

Akane: Pe pe pero como es posible que papá me obligue a casarme con alguien así? si tu dijistes que él me quiere mucho?? además no es posible que una persona cambie de género o si?

Mousse : lo que pasa akanita es que el padre de tú prometido le hizo jurar a tú padre que cuando tuvieran hijos se unirían en matrimonio para llevar acabo el dojo de la familia y si es cierto que es raro pero es verdad por una maldición sobre unos pozos en china aunque suene increíble es verdad

Akane: Pero papá no puede hacer eso? yo quiero decidir con quién casarme la verdad te cuento un secreto Mousse?

Mousse solo asintió con la cabeza

Akane: se que se oye tonto pero quiero casarme con alguien que me amé, que este feliz de saber que estoy en su vida, que nunca quiera dejarme o que piense que hayan otras chicas mas bonitas que yo que solo tenga ojos para mi aunque se oiga tonto o muy soñador-- Akane cuando hablaba le brillaban los ojitos como dos estrellitas

Mousse* definitivamente akane perdió la memória, jamás se hubiera abierto así conmigo o con nadie, ella es muy orgullosa y nunca habla de sus sentimientos pero de cierta forma la hace ver muy linda, muy honesta, muy atractiva, pero que estoy pensando yo solo veo atractiva a mi hermosa shampoo*-- Akane no pienso que sea tonto pensar así la verdad es muy lindo y así deberían de pensar todos, casarse por amor no por obligación

Mousse pensaba también por la leyes de su tribu que la verdad siempre penso que son muy absurdas

Akane: gracias Mousse tu si me entiendes me alegro que seas mi amigo

Y otra hermosa sonrisa pero esta vez akane le agrego un sincero abrazó el cual tomó desprevenido al segaton

Mousse* o rayos me esta abraznado, se siente tan cálido, tan sincero, si no estuviera enamorado de Shampoo probablemente me enamoraría de akane que ahora que lo pienso siempre a sido tan buena conmigo* jajajaja (risa nerviosa) si akanita no hay porque

Akane: por cierto Mousse escucho que me dices akanita es mi sobre nombre?? yo te tengo un sobrenombre de amistad para ti??

Mousse: Aaa a si claro tu me dices mussi y la verdad yo te digo akani mas tierno --* rayos porque le estoy diciendo que le digo akani, aunque no suena tan mal*

Akane: O Mussi me alegro tanto haberte encontrado y no a otra persona que me quisiera hacer daño

Akane se esta portando tan bien con Mousse que la verdad él no sabe si esta haciendo lo correcto, porque Mousse muy bien sabe que akane ama a ranma pero no va a dejar el plan y va a seguir hasta donde pueda con su venganza, además ahora le da mas rabia que Ranma tenga a una persona tan linda y buena como Akane y él no sepa valorarla como ella merece NO ranma debe pagar todo lo que les a hecho sufrir a él y Akane. Cuando de pronto escucha una voz

Ranma: Akane que son estas horas de llegar a casa?? no sabes que Kasumi esta muy preocupada por ti?? que no piensas en tú familia? y tu toda despreocupada dando una paseo, es el colmó akane

Akane: Pe pero tú quien eres???

 **Notas** :Gracias a todos por leer mi primer fic, sus comentarios me ayudan a inspirarme mas y sus consejos para mejorar

Como podemos ver Mousse le esta metiendo veneno akane pero también siente que esta haciendo las cosas mal porque akane esta siendo muuuy amable con él algo que no esta muy acostumbrado, pobre Mousse

¿Como reacionara ranma a ver que akane otra vez no lo recuerda?

¿ Como estará akane después de saber que ese es su "mal" prometido?

¿Como descrubiran el problema?

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en *asteriscos*

Muchas gracias y esperó que les gusté


	4. capitulo 4

Akane: Pe pero quien eres tú?

ranma estaba super confundido ¿porque akane después de 3 años de estar viviendo con él le preguntaba que quién era?

Ranma: Akane acaso eres tonta o que? vivo aquí en la casa tendo desde hace mas de 3 años, o es que acaso estas jugando conmigo?

Akane vuelve a ver a mousse muy preocupada y le dice

Akane : Mussi este es el prometido del que me hablaste? el cual me obligan a casarme con él??

Mousse se siente un poco mal por aprovecharse de akane de esa forma y viendo que no recuerda nada, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no iba a dejar su plan

Mousse: si akani! este degenerado es tú prometido

Mousse tenía rabia al decirle eso akane pero no entendía muy bien ¿porque?

Ranma: * ¿Mussi? ¿ Akani? que esta pasando aquí? desde cuando tienen tanta confianza estos dos ?* Mousse que te pasa? como me llamas a mi degenerado y tú akane porque dices que te están obligando a casarte conmigo ya basta de hacerte la tonta, tú mejor que nadie sabe quién soy y que a mi es al que me obligan a casarme una chica tan fea y poco femenina

Akane estaba algo asustada ya que ese chico la insultaba mucho y le gritaba a mousse, no quería creer que su padre la quisiera casar con alguien tan irrespetuoso y en ese momento mousse al ver akane afligida intervino

Mousse: Primero ranma no tienes porque tratar akane así, segundo ella no se esta haciendo la tonta ni nada por el estilo, porque yo la salve de unos perros que la perseguían y ambos sabemos que akani es muy buena en las artes pero por lo que veo akani a perdido la memoria, no se como y no se porque pero no tienes el derecho de gritarle ya que ella no tiene la culpa. Probablemente se golpeó fuerte la cabeza y ahora no recuerda nada

Mousse se escuchaba super enojado al escuchar a ranma insultar akane auqnue es extraño porque siempre la insulta y a él le da lo mismo, mousse penso que tal vez es porque siempre se defiende o lo golpea pero akane esta tan perdida que solo lo escuchaba y bajaba la cabeza, eso si que era extraño. Akane al ver a Mousse ponerse así cada vez creía más y más en la historia de mousse, así que lo volvió a ver, le dio una hermosa sonrisa y le dijo

Akane: Muchas gracias Mussi por estar conmigo y explicar la situación por la que estoy pasando

Ranma* ¿Que? ¿Cómo es posible que otra vez no me recuerde? no esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, no m gusta nada que akane no me recuerde ¿porque otra vez? y lo mas importante porque akane y mousse se hablan como si fueran amigos de toda la vida? ¿será que akane esta demasiado agradecida de que este tonto pato la salvara de unos perros? * ¿Mousse en enserio que no sabes como akane perdió la memoria?

Mousse: No Saotome! solo se que la perdió pero no se como

Se podía sentir la tensión entre esos dos pero de pronto alguien interrumpió la conversación de los 3 jovenes

Kasumi: ¿Pero que estan haciendo los 3 aquí afuera ? La cena ya esta lista y además se van a resfriar aquí afuera porfavor entren y Mousse acompáñanos a cenar porfavor que de seguro no has comido

Mousse: vaya kasumi muchas gracias por tu amabilidad y si no e cenado aún

Kasumi: no hay porque mousse es un placer y tú akane porque llegas tan tarde?

Kasumi siempre con su voz tierna y calmada

Akane: yo o lo siento mmmmm Kasumi?

Mousse se hacerca al oido de akane y le susurra lo cual hace que ranma se tense por la cercanía

Mousse:Akane ella es tú hermana mayor Kasumi

Akane: A gracias Mussi

Kasumi se queda algo extrañada porque no entiende porque Mousse la esta presentando así que pregunta

Kasumi: Chicos que esta pasando que no entiendo ?

Mousse: Kasumi creo que es mejor explicar la situación en la mesa ya que es algo que tiene que saber toda la familia

Kasumi se queda extrañada pero hace una señal de que entren y se sienten en la mesa. Cuando ya estan todos sentadon es sus respectivos acientos excepto que akane estaba sentada al lado de mousse en vez que al lado de ranma lo cual eso disgustó un "poco" al chico de la trenza

Soun: bueno chicos ahora nos pueden explicar que pasa por favor que se ven muy extraños

Mousse tomó la palabra y dijo

Mousse: Familia Tendo lamentó informarles que akane perdió la memoria y lo peor es que no sabemos porqué o cómo la perdió

Toda la familia estaba confundida del porque mousse era el que sabía los detalles y ranma nose había dignado a mensionar nada pero escucharon atentamente la historia que mousse les contaba de como encontró akane escapando de unos perros y como se dio cuenta que ella no tenía memoria claro descartando las partes de su "mal" prometido que era parte de su plan.

Soun lloraba por lo que le había pasado a su "pequeñita"

Soun: nooooo mi pobre hijita otra vez noooooo

Notas:Gracias a todos por leer mi primer fic, sus comentarios me ayudan a inspirarme mas y sus consejos para mejorar

Bueno ya almenos sabemos que ranma sabe que akane perdió la memória pero esta tan confundido y mal humorado por el extraño acercamiento entre akane y mousse que no piensa quien pudo ser el culpable de que akane perdiera ma memoria así que:

¿Como investigarán que le pasó akane?

¿Que mas planeara mousse para su venganza?

¿Que harán shampoo y la abuela para su próximo movimiento?

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en *asteriscos*

Muchas gracias y esperó que les gusté


	5. capitulo 5

Soun: nooooo mi pobre hijita otra vez noooooo

Soun no paraba de llorar porque su hija no lo recordará, la verdad le dolía que le pasara esas cosas a akane

Nabiki: Pero bueno mousse simplemente la encontraste corriendo?, no viste a alguien sospechoso detras de mi hermana o algo por el estilo??

Nabiki por su intuición que casi nunca falla, no creía que fuera porque se haya golpeado la cabeza, aunque su hermana fuera muy torpe aveces, no lo es tanto como para dejarse caer muy facilmente

Mousse: Nabiki ya les conté todo lo que sé, nose como la haya perdido pero lo bueno es que no le a pasado algo mas grabé, al menos la logré encontrar y traer a casa

Kasumi: Oh mousse muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita y acompañarla hasta casa la verdad es que me gustaría invitarte a almorzar mañana como agradecimiento

Kasumi siempre con su radiante sonrisa y gran amabilidad

Ranma*rayos ahora solo por salvarla de unos tres miserables perros se cree mucho el pato este*

La verdad es que ranma estaba enojado de que él no estuviera con akane para ayudarla y se siente un poco culpable por lo que pasó

Akane: Oh si mussi sería genial que vinieras mañana así me podrias contar mas cosas sobre mi y sobre mi vida

Akane estaba contenta ya que al olvidar a su familia se sentía algo incomoda con esas personas, por el momento al que más le tenía confianza era a su "mejor" amigo mussi

Soun: Pero hija mía no es necesario ya estas con nosotros y te contaremos todo lo que no sepas, además aquí esta tú prometido para que te ayudé --*jjjjj tal vez podamos sacar provecho de esto ya que no recuerda a ranma y podamos hacerle creer que pronto se van a casar *

Genma: Si akane si tienes cualquier duda puedes preguntarle a mi hijo, bueno a tu prometido--* jajajaj soun ya vi lo que quieres hacer*

Como siempre los patriarcas quieren sacar provecho de la situación sin saber que mousse les había tomado la delantera

Akane*no quiero preguntarle nada a ese muchacho, sinceramente siento que me odia, no a parado de verme con el seño fruncido desde que llegué *-- ja ja ja si claro, pero ahora si me pueden decir quienes son?, porque sinceramente no se quienes son ustedes con exactitud

Akane sonreía de medio lado y algo preocupada de que tenga que hablar con ese sujeto que la ve de mal forma a ella y a su "mejor" amigo, la verdad estaba asustada por todo lo que le había contado mussi

Mousse: Bueno akane así es la situación, él es tu padre, el señor a su lado es genma saotome el papá se ranma, ranma es ese tipo de la trenza tu "prometido"...

Mientras Mousse le presentaba a akane su familia

Ranma* quien se cree este para presentarnos, eso debió hacer el señor soun, pero que se a creido también diciéndome tipo

Ranma enserio le moletaba la tanta confianza que se tenían esos dos y lo peor es que Akane no se veía tan enérgica como para golpear a las personas que la molestaban como siempre, si no se veía mas amable, mas llevadera, hasta se podía decir que mas "sumisa" y eso le preocupaba bastante

Mousse: bueno akane ya me tengo que ir, es muy tarde y la abuela*momia* se enojara conmigo si llego muy tarde, buenas noches nos veremos mañana y buenas noches a todos

Cuando Mousse estaba apunto de irse akane corre hacía él y le dice

Akane : Mousse espera al menos quiero dejarte hasta la salida por favor

Ranma*esta marimacho desde cuando es tan amable con mousse, la verdad esto no me gusta nada*

Mousse:no te preocupes akani conozco la salida, mas bien me preocupa que tú no la conozcas por tu falta de memoria, creo que es mejor que le digas a tus hermanas que te lleven a tu habitación para descansar, debes de estar muy cansada

Akane: Si mussi tienes razón estoy cansada --bosteza-- buenas noches mussi y muchas gracias de nuevo, por todo

Mousse: Buenas noches akani

Mousse se va algo sonrojado por la sonrisa tan sincera de Akane, mientras Akane ve cuando mousse se va y vuelve a ver a su hermana kasumi algo tímida

Akane:Ka kasumi me podrias por favor enseñar mi habitación y el baño porfavor la verdad es que me quiero bañar antes de ir a dormir ya que me caí y estoy muy sucia

Kasumi: Claro hermanita pero antes quiero decirte que me preocupa que hayas perdido la memoria así como así,

mañana te llevaremos al consultorio del doctor tofú para que te revise.

Akane: S si kasumi como tu digas, no me gusta no conocer ni a mi propia familia. Bueno familia buenas noches

Akane hace una reverencia muy respetuasa y sigue a su hermana quien le va a indicar donde esta el baño y su habitación, hasta que se pierden de vista

Nabiki: Vaya cuñadito otra vez mi hermanita no te reconoce y tu haz estado muy callado con todo esto

Ranma: Vaya que akane si es tonta, perder la memoria asi--* akane porque? porque otra vez no me recuerdas?*

Aunque ranma no lo aparentara estaba muy preocupado por todo lo que le estaba pasando akane y lo peor es que se sentía culpable por no haber estado con ella

Mientras en el **Neko hank**

Shampoo: Abuela, Shampoo irá mañana a ver a su airen para que declaré su amor por mi ya que chica viotenta no entrometerse más

Abuela: No Shampoo si haces eso van a ser en la primera en la que van a sospechar, mejor deja que pase unos días antes de ir

Shampo:Pe pe pero abuelaaaa

Cuando de pronto se habre la puerta y era

Abuela: Mousse porque tan tarde? si lo que te mande hacer era muy rápido

Estaba muy enojada la abuela pero mousse no estaba escuchándola, ya que pensaba en akane, en como estaría y cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento, entonces simplemente dijo

Mousse:Buenas noches estoy muy cansado

Notas:Gracias a todos por leer mi primer fic, sus comentarios me ayudan a inspirarme mas y sus consejos para mejorar

Bueno amigos tarde pero seguro, aquí esta el cap 5 y como ven la situación todos quieren aprovecharse de lo que ke pasa a la pobre de Akane

¿Que pasará com ranma y akane si casi no se han hablado?

¿Que les dirá el doctor tofú?

¿Cual será el siguiente movimiendo de mousse?

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en *asteriscos*

Muchas gracias y esperó que les gusté


	6. capitulo 6

Mousse:Buenas noches estoy muy cansado.

Mousse entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta.

Shampoo: abuela que pasarle a mousse ? llegar muy extraño ese pato tonto

Abuela: Nose shampoo, él estaba normal cuando lo mande hacer el pedido

Shampoo : bueno ciertamente no importarme lo que le pase a ese pato tonto.

 **Al día siguiente en la casa Tendo**

Akane despierta algo extraña porque aún no se acostubra a ese lugar, aunque le encanta su habitación siente como que le falta algo, tal vez un poco de color rosa ya que todo era totalmente amarillo y ciertamente no le agradaba mucho ya que hasta su pijama era amarilla se sentia muy pollito

Akane* bueno vamos a ver que pasa hoy ya que sigo sin recordar nada. Ufff pero que huele tal delicioso*

Akane baja las escaleras en dirección a la cocina y ve a kasumi haciendo el desayuno. Al notar kasumi a Akane le dice

Kasumi: buenos dias hermanita como amanesistes??

Akane: buenos dias Kasumi bien gracias por cierto ese desayuno huele delicioso

Kasumi: Oh gracias akane, como aún me falta para terminarlo, porque no te refrescas un poco, yo te avisaré cuando este el desayuno

Akane : Ah si gracias kasumi

Cuando Akane iba para el baño se topa a ranma que no tenía cara de muy buenos dias, ya que el pobre por pensar en la situación de akane casi ni pudo dormir

Akane* ¡oh no ! la persona que menos quería toparme, pero bueno akane no puedes ser mal educada*-- bu buenos días ranma ¿ dormiste bien?

Ranma: buenos días akane, no la verdad no dormí bien estaba pensando en muchas cosa--* se siente tan extraño que akane se comporte tan amable *

akane: oh enserio que mal

se hizo un silencio incómodo así que akane fue la que decidió romperlo

Akane: bueno ranma ya me voy tengo que alistarme porque kasumi me llevará donde el doctor tofu

akane le sonríe amablemente, ranma se congela por un momento por la hermosa sonrisa de akane, pero luego piensa en que es un peligro que kasumi lleve a su promerida ya que el doctor no se controla todavía cuando esta cerca de kasumi así que corrio a la cocina sin decirle nada akane así que akane entro al baño algo extrañada.

Ya ranma en la cocina

Ranma:Kasumi porfavor déjame llevar a akane a mi donde el doctor tofú

Kasumi: oh buenos dias ranma y claro la verdad es que estoy algo ocupada ahora así que si me puedes hacer ese favor sería muy amable de tu parte

Ranma suspiro de alivio ya que podía poner de excusa que Kasumi le pidió que llevara akane y así no se hacían malos entendidos.

En la habitación de akane

Akane* vaya la verdad esta ropa no me gusta mucho, siento que es muy señorial*

Akane pensaba en que ponerse pero no le gustaba mucho su ropa la veía muy de abuela pero entonces encontró una falda muy bonita de color blanca y una blusa de manga corta color rosa y unos zapatos muñeca rosas con unos pequeños lazitos en ellos y se enamoró, esa ropa fue un regalo de sus amigas, pero a la antigua akane no se sentía comoda usarla ya que la blusa era algo pegada al cuerpo y la falda era mas arriba de la rodilla pero a esta akane le fascinó, la verdad es que se veía muy hermosa y con una pequeña trensita sujeta de un lazito blanco, parecía una muñeca de porcelana con su piel sumamente blanca, akane se vio al espejo y le gusto mucho como se veía, sonrio para si misma y bajo.

Cuando iba bajando las escarelas vio a ranma quien quedó casi con la boca abierta, ya que nunca la había visto a Akane con una falda que no fuera más abajo de sus rodillas pero él jamás admitiría que se veía muy bonita, pero su cuñada si lo haría y sacaría también provecho de eso

Nabiki: vaya vaya hermanita te vez muy hermosa de verdad ese pequeño incidente te cayo bien en la moda y además llamarás la atención de muchos chicos

A ranma no le gusto mucho ese comentario de "llamarás la atención de muchos chichos". Akane algo sonrojada dijo

Akane: En enserio nabiki, vaya muchas gracias

Nabiki: *kuno va a pagar mucho por una fotografía de akane así*-- hermanita puedo tomarte una foto?

Akane : o vaya que vergüenza, de verdad quieres una foto mia?

Nabiki : claro que si hermanita

Empieza a tomarle fotos y akane no hace mas que sonrojarse

Ranma: * desde cuando esta marimacho es tan femenina? además esa nabiki estoy seguro que es para vendérselo a ese idiota de kuno*

Kasumi: vengan que el desayuno ya está servido

Akane: Kasumi muchas gracias por la comida, si gustas ya podemos irnos al doctor

Kasumi: oh akane ranma ira en mi lugar es que estoy muy atrasada con los labores de la casa y el almuerzo, así que le pedí a ranma que te acompañara

Akane : oh enserio?

Akane no estaba muy feliz, enserio esa mirada que el muchacho le dedicaba a cada rato no le gustaba mucho pero igual no podía jusgarlo antes sin "conocerlo"

akane: aaaaw bueno kasumi esta bien, entonces nos vamos

akane salió y detras iba ranma sin despegarle la mirada, akane para no sentirse tan incómoda intento sacar conversación

Akane: Ennntonnces ranma eres mi prometido, porque nos comprometieron nuestros padres y entonces como es nuestra "relación "?

Ranma se sorprendió porque jamas imagino que esa akane mencionara si al caso su compromiso arreglado

Ranma: Pueees sinceramente no es muy bueno

Akane : Ah no? y porque?

ranma: pues bueno eres super violenta conmigo, siempre me golpeas por cualquier cosa, eres una celosa compulsiva y para terminarla no sabes cocinar y siempre tratas de que me coma tus comidas feas

Akane se extraño un poco porque si era cierto lo que el joven saotome le contaba su personalidad era muy extraña, además que se supone por lo que le dijo mousse que ella no lo amaba y eso de que fuera celosa y quisiera hacerle comida a él es obvio de que sentía algo por él

Akane : aaaaw enserio ? y dime ranma como eres tú conmigo? eres cariñoso? sientes algo por mi? y es cierto lo que mussi me dijo que tienes una maldición y que tienes más prometidas aparte de mi.??

Ranma se extraño muchísimo ya que jamas imagino que esta akane fuera tan "directa"

Ranma: Aaaaah pues veraaaaaas Akane eeeeees queeee nosotrooooos a decir verdad nosotroosss

Ranma no sabía que responder, que siempre era un invencible, que si sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, pero que jamas lo admitiría, que si tenía una maldición, que las "prometidas" solo en la imaginación de ellas porque él no las acepaceptaba hasta quee

Doctor: Hola ranma y akane que los trae por aquí hoy ah?

Ranma* ¡vaya! salvado por el doctor*-- oh hola doctor pues la verdad es algo un poco serio

El doctor puso cara sería y dijo

Doctor: vamos entren y explíquemen los detalles

Akane algo preocupada porque no conocía a ese doctor, se veía muy amable y algo apuesto bueno eso pensaba akane

Doctor: y bueno ranma, akane ahora que paso??

Ranma: Pues verá doctor otra vez akane perdió la memoria pero esta vez es mas grave porque no solo me olvidó a mi si no a todos, a su familia, a sus amigos e inclusive a mi

Al decir el final ranma puso una cara algo triste porque sinceramente ya estaban algo mejor en su relación pero tenía que hecharse a perder como todo el tiempo, ya ranma estaba algo cansado

Doctor: Bueno Akane cuéntame, te duele la cabeza?? o alguna otra parte??

Akane: Oh no doctor yo estoy muy bien gracias

Akane dejo ver una de sus hermosas sonrisas la cual ranma quedo embobado pero despertó pronto al saberse que esa sonrisa no era para él si no para el antiguo amor de Akane

Doctor: bien akane vamos a revisarte

El doctor reviso todo akane, su cabeza para acegurarse si no tenía ningún golpe, le preguntaba sobre su vida pasada la cual akane respondía que no se acordaba nada desde que perdió la memória

Doctor: Esto de verdad es muy extraño ya que no parece haberse golpeado y no parece que el hayan hecho alguna técnica para la pérdida de memorias y mucho menos un hechizo. Mmmmm de verdad que esto es muy raro

Cuando de pronto el doctor vio el collar y le pareció extraño ya que akane no es de usar joyería y además le parecía haberlo visto antes, pero pensó en no decir nada e investigarlo por su cuenta la verdad no estaba seguro si ese coyar fuera el mismo de uno de sus libros

Doctor: bueno chicos ya sabemos que no es nada que tenga que ver con medicina así que esperemos a ver que pasa y de igual manera esten muy pero muy atentos de quien se acerqué akane.

Ranma: Y porque doctor ?

Doctor : porque esto me suena de que una persona lo hizo adrede pero no puedo hacegurar nada y ahora pueden irse a y ranma ya sabes vigila muy bien Akane porfavor

Ranma: si claro doctor

Akane: muchas gracias doctor

Akane hizo una reverencia muy respetuasa y se marchó junto con ranma

Doctor: bueno vamos a investigar.

Akane: Que bueno que ya vamos a casa la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre y la comida de Kasumi es muy rica nose como pude olvidar algo así

Ranma: Si la verdad kasumi cocina muy bien, lastima que no todas de la familia tendo cocinan así

Akane:si tienes razón * este chico me saca mucho en cara que no se cocinar ¿será que le molesta tener que casarse con alguien que no sabe cocinar?

Ranma: * ¿Que? Akane dandome la razón a mi, bueno de verdad esta mal, muy mal en su memoria y no me a golpeado ni una sola vez y eso que siento que me lo merezco, que raro se siente esto

Cuando llegaron a casa Akane se puso muy feliz porque hay estaba alguien muy especial para ella de hace un día auqnue ella creía que de hace toda una vida y ranma bueno si las miradas mataran mousse ya habría muerto

Akane:Mussi hola buenos días

Mousse: Oh Akani hola buenos dias cómo has seguido? recuerdas algo ya?? * espero que no, espero que no y por cierto soy yo o Akane esta muuuy bonita hoy*

Akane: No mussi la verdad no e tenido la dicha de recordar a nadie

Ranma* demonio, ese pato ya esta aquí, que muerto de hambre para llegar tan temprano a almorzar* mousse que haces aquí?? no deberías estar trabajando?

Mousse no pudo responder porque de un pronto a otro se rompió la puerta de un golpe y se escucho una voz algo chillona

Nihao Ranma

Notas:Gracias a todos por leer mi primer fic, sus comentarios me ayudan a inspirarme más y sus consejos para mejorar

Bueno amigos lamento traer la actualización tan tarde pero de verdad no e tenido tiempo, pero ya volví y espero poder seguirlo hasta que lo terminé y aquí el cap 6

¿Que pasará con la situación tan incomoda entre ranma y akane?

¿Cómo averiguará el doctor lo que le pasa akane?

¿Que hará akane cuando conozca a la mas insistente de las prometidas de ranma ?

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en *asteriscos*

Muchas gracias y esperó que les gusté

3


	7. capitulo 7

Akane: No mussi la verdad no e tenido la dicha de recordar a nadie

Ranma* demonios, ese pato ya esta aquí, que muerto de hambre para llegar tan temprano a almorzar* mousse que haces aquí?? no deberías estar trabajando?

Mousse no pudo responder porque de un pronto a otro se rompió la puerta de un golpe y se escucho una voz algo chillona

Nihao Ranma

Ranma*hay no lo que me faltaba, pero espera tal vez akane sienta algo de celos por shampoo y recuerde algo*-- aaaah hola shampoo que te trae por aquí?

Shampoo* ver si chica violenta ya no meterse mas en relación de shampoo con airen* -- jjjjj shampoo quería ver como estaba airen ya que se que airen a estrañado mucho a Shampoo.

Shampoo abrazo muy fuerte a ranma pengando todas sus curvas en el cuerpo masculino

Mouse: * no puede ser, bueno tal vez así akane odie mas a ranma cuando vea lo mujeriego que es* aaah akane mira ella es una de las prometidas de ranma que te conté y contigo y ella son 4 en total

Ranma* este mouse quiere que quedé como un mujeriego delante de akaneakane maldito, pero tal vez ayude a darle celos y que recuerde algo de mí *

El ambiente estaba algo tensó, porque cada uno estaba diciendo cosas por su propio beneficio

Akane: oooh vaya entonces tú eres una prometida más de ranma...

Todos estaban a la espera de que iba a decir o como iba actuar esta nueva akane, pensaban que iba a golper a Ranma pero...

Akane: vaya ranma ya veo que es una chica muy bonita y parece que te quiere mucho ya que te viene a visitar.Si verdaderamente la amas pues me parece bien si quieres romper con nuestro compromiso ya que pienso que todas las persona deberían casarse por amor verdadero y no por obligación

Todos quedaron congelados por esa reacción de akane ya que todas esas palabras las decía lo más sincera posible con una radiante sonrisa y mientras una señorita gata reía a lo bajo viendo que su plan iba a la perfección, otros dos estaban que no cabían en nada, pensaban que era una broma del universo que se les reía en la cara.

Mouse* oh no que hice? ahora ranma va a querer quedarse con mi hermosa shampoo y eso si que no lo permitiré, además yo hice esto para que akane odiara a ranma pero no veo que lo este odiando mas bien se comporta mejor con él que antes hasta a elegir le esta dando. Que voy hacer ? Que voy hacer ?*

Ranma * Espera quién es esta y donde esta mi akane. MI akane jamas diría algo como eso y lo peor es que se ve tan sincera con esa hermosísima sonrisa*

De un pronto a otro

Soun: Akane hija pero que rayos estas hablando. Sabes lo importante que es este compromiso para la familia Saotome-Tendo. No puedes decir eso cariño

Akane: Pe pero papá! si Ranma ama a esa chica y esa chica ama a Ranma que puedo hacer yo? No voy a obligar a nadie a casarse conmigo, si alguien quiere casarse conmigo tiene que ser porque me ama de verdad y mussi me a dicho que Ranma no me ama y la verdad no recuerdo nada así que no se si alguna vez yo lo amé

Esas palabras estaban destruyendo a ranma

Ranma* Co como es posible que diga eso después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y de donde saca ese pato que yo no la amo* Akane eres una tonta

Ranma salió corriendo de ahí muy muy dolido por todo lo que había escuchado

Shampoo * JAJAJAJAJA todo esta saliendo tan bien que casí ni me lo creo y lo mejor es que mouse esta ayudándome con él plan tal vez y pueda seguirlo utilizando a él también*-- oh vaya mi airen se fue y yo tengo mucho trabajo ya que casi es hora del almuerzo y hay muchos pedidos que entregar, a y mousse no olvides que tienes que regresar pronto ya que tu tiempo se esta acabando no hagas enojar a shampoo llegando tarde pato tonto y aragan

Shampoo salió saltando casa por casa de vuelta al restaurante

Mousse: No mi amada shampoo pronto llegaré

Akane: oye mussi porque le llamas amada a la prometida de ranma??

Mouse: oh akani ella es el amor de mi vida, la mujer a la que amo pero ella ni me vuelve a ver y solo anda detrás de ese imbécil de saotome

Akane: ooooh! porfavor discúlpame mussi no tenía ni idea

Kasumi: El almuerzo esta servido, vengan a comer que se enfría

Después de almorzar akane acompaño a mousse hacía su trabajo

Akane: Mussi porfavor discúlpame de verdad lo siento no era mi intensión lastimarte al darle animos a ranma a estar con ella

Mouse: no te preocupes akani, tu no recordabas que ella es el amor de mi vida

Akane: Mussi pero porque ella te trata tan mal?? Es que ya le confesaste tus sentimientos y te rechazo??

Mouse: auch akane eso duele pero es cierto, le e demostrado mi amor de muchísimas maneras y no quiere saber nada de mi la verdad ya no se que hacer akani sinceramente que la persona que ames no te quiera ver pero ni en pintura duele mucho, no sabes cuanto

De un pronto a otro se le salió una lágrima a mousse, akane se asustó mucho y lo único que se le ocurrio fue apoyarlo con un muy sincero abrazó, mouse se sorprendió mucho pero no la alejo y akane le dijo en su oído

Akane: Oh mussi no tienes porque llorar, si ella no ve la gran y hermosa persona que eres tanto por dentro como por fuera es problema de ella que no vea la suerte que tiene de tenerte y no te preocupes mousse siempre va a ver una persona que te esta esperando tal vez esa chica Shampoo no sea la indicada para alguien tan bueno como tú así que no debes desanimarte mussi

Mousse no tenía ni idea de que hacer o que decir la verdad esa reacción lo sorprendió muchísimo ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo consolara o incluso que lo escuchara porque nunca tenía a nadie con quien hablar de sus sentimientos así que lo único que hizo fue corresponder el abrazo que era tan cálido y cómodo

De pronto un chico con una camisa china iba pasando por donde estaban los amigo ya que por petición de Soun fue a buscar a su prometida ya que le daba miedo que se perdiera porque aún no conocía bien el camino de vuelta pero lo que vio lo dejó helado, akane abrazaba muy fuerte a mousse y diciendole cosas en su oído y mousse colocaba sus manos en las caderas de akane haciedo que se acercara más y más y colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica o al menos eso era lo que ranma veía

Ranma: Que que rayos hacen esos dos abrazados como si fueran una pareja de enamorados?*maldita sea maldita sea como es posible? *

En ese momento ranma sintió algo fuerte en su pecho y Ranma con los puños apretando, camino con paso firme y ligero donde estaba la pareja de amigos abrazados y con mucha rudeza los separo y agarró a akane de una muñeca y le dijo con voz muy escalofriante

Ranma: tenemos que irnos a casa YA

Akane solo volvió a ver a mousse que estaba petrificado por la mirada de odio que le lanzó ranma y ranma cada vez apretaba mas y mas el agarre de akane hasta lastimarla

Akane: Auch Auch ranma porfavor suéltame, me estas lastimando la muñeca

Ranma no hizo caso y solo apresuro su paso y su agarre se ponía mas fuerza. Sus ojos estaban en llamas y estaba caliente la verdad jamas creyó akane de esas que se le lanzaban a los brazos de cualquiera en medio de la calle, a la vista de todo el mundo

Akane: Ranma porfavor de verdad me esta doliendo mucho, SUÉLTAME YA

Exigió akane haciendo que ahora si la soltará pero la volvió a ver con una mirada de desprecio

Ranma: Para que? para que vuelvas a los brazos de aquel imbécil no akane eres MI prometida y no voy a permitir que te burles así de mí

Akane: Pe pero ranma creí que querías a esa chica y no veo cual es el problema de que abrace a mi mejor amigo cuando está triste y además esa chica también te abraza mucho

Ranma: Si pero ella es la que me abraza, yo intento safarmela porque yo no la amo y además es muy tonto abrazarlo porque se siente triste según tú ja esas habladas ya las he escuchado y no me las creo y akane porfavor deja de decir esas estupideces del amor verdadero porque es una tontería, porque nadie repito NADIE quisiera amar a alguien que no sepa cocinar, que no sepa hacer nada bien, que tiene un caracter de gorila, que tenga un cuerpo plano, en pocas palabras NADIE quisiera casarse contigo Akane

Akane: SI NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO LO ENTIENDO PERO NO TIENES PORQUE DECIRME ESAS COSAS, ERES MUY CRUEL

Algo se quebró en ese momento y era el corazón de akane, roto en mil pedazos, ella solo corrió hacía su casa sin mirar atras con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ranma no pensaba lo que decía la verdad quería hacerle sentir el dolor que él sintió al verla abrazada con ese pato desagradable y sólo se quedó viendo como se iba y recobrando la consciencia de ese ataque de cólera y sintiendose como un completo idiota por todo lo que le había dicho, la verdad que está vez si se le paso la mano y mucho

Ranma* ay no! que fue lo que hice? *

Muy cerca de ranma escondido estaba mouse, él observó todo, escucho todo y se sentía muy mal por akane, porque en cierta parte él tenía la culpa por todo lo que le había dicho y lo mejor es que ranma se enojo por que akane lo estaba consolandolo a él, así que lo único que pensó en hacer es irse a su trabajo ya que su amada lo estaba esperando pero con un pensamiento

Mouse: *Te juró Ranma Saotome que ahora si te pasaste con akane y que no dejaré pasar esto, lastimar a la única persona que en mucho tiempo no se había sinceramente preocupado por mí y es más después del trabajo iré a ver akane porque este idiota en serio la lastimó y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados*

Y así mousse con ese pensamiento de venganza se fue al restaurante

Continuará...

Notas:Gracias a todos por leer mi primer fic, sus comentarios me ayudan a inspirarme más y sus consejos para mejorar

Bueno amigos como ven la situación va de mal en peor porque como siempre no se saben expresar bien o en el caso de akane se expreso de más pero bueno hay que ver que pasará

¿Que pasará con la situación entre ranma y akane que literal va de un hilo?

¿Cómo averiguará el doctor lo que le pasa akane?

¿Que más hará Shampoo para utilizar a Mouse y complicar más las cosas?

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en *asteriscos*

Muchas gracias y esperó que les gusté

3


End file.
